


Pizza Delivery

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Gay Sex, M/M, Petty fighting, Simon is an asshole, theres a lot of gay sex, wtf do I put in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon accidentally trips Mark while they are fleeing the police and Mark is not happy about it. Simon tries to make peace with a pizza (and a little something else).
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pizza Delivery

“Mark”  
“Dinnae Si”

Simon grabbed Mark’s shoulder and the ginger snarled over at the blond. They’d been arguing for the past thirty minutes because SickBoy tripped Mark while they were fleeing the police.

“I didnae mean tae dae it, Rents, dunnae be like that.”  
“Ye didnae mean tae dae it.” Mark repeated back at him in mocking, “Ah couldae went tae fuckin’ prison an’ all ye goat is ‘ah didnae mean tae’.”  
“Look, Mark, ye’re no goin’ tae jail. Now dae ye wannae get dinner or no?”

Renton shook his head but his stomach growled loudly. Simon clapped his hands together and smiled. “I’ll take thit as a ‘yes’ am goin’ tae order some pizza.” Simon said going over to the phone.

Mark was still a bit hurt by what Simon had done, so he sat down angrily on the sofa after putting in a bond movie. SickBoy joined him after placing an order for delivery. 

When he sat down Renton glared at him, “Ah goat you a vegitarian one, Rents. Dunnae be mad at us.” Simon pleaded. 

Mark raised his eyebrows, Simon usually forgot about him being a vegetarian when he ordered things, so this showed to be an act of remorse. 

“Awright.” Renton responded hesitantly.

Simon became engrossed in the James Bond flick that Mark had mindlessly thrown on to drown out the silence. Mark watched him, leaned back in contrast with Simon who was hunched over. SickBoy passed back a blunt to Renton, another peace-offering which Mark gladly accepted. He took a few puffs, continuing to look his friend over; not much interested in the film. Mark noticed he was oddly beautiful in the dark room, seemingly only lit by the light of the television. He wondered how high Simon got before handing the blunt back to him; he wondered what he could get away with.

“Si.” Mark tried timidly,  
“Eh?” He responded, not looking at Mark  
Mark scooted closer, “Ye still huvnae said sorry.”

The movement of the ginger finally caught Simon’s attention as he looked over at Mark. His eyes were dilated in the dark room and his face had confusion written all over it. 

Yet when he met Mark’s gaze he relented, shrugging, “Sorry ah tripped you.” He spoke casually. 

Renton saw pink where white should be in SickBoy’s eyes. Maybe Simon was high enough for this, Mark most certainly was. 

He scooted even closer to Simon, “Like ye mean it, Si.” Mark nearly whispered his hand gingerly going to cover Simon’s.

SickBoy looked at Mark with those eyes, the ones he gave to a bird when he was considering her. 

“I’m sorry Mark.” He spoke quietly, as Renton subconsciously drew ever closer. 

They were nose to nose and eye to eye now, Mark so hesitant to move. Could he get away with this? Was Simon going to jump away any second and call him a buftie? He didn’t know and it made him a bit shaky. So it was all quiet. A quiet before the storm.

The kiss came sudden, Simon tiring of the eye contact and grabbing the back of Mark’s neck, crushing their lips together. Mark gasped and Simon pushed him down into the sofa; hands roaming up Mark’s too-short yellow t-shirt. Renton revelled in the attention he’d been so deprived of recently. SickBoy spent most of his time now out with birds and ignoring Mark; sadly Mark had no such luck with women.

Simon made his place between Mark’s legs and was necking him like he would a proper bird. Renton couldn’t say it wasn’t extravagant to have SickBoy ravaging him, after his many dry days. The blond grinned at Mark as he felt the ginger’s already straining erection through his jeans. Mark was getting the proper SickBoy treatment and suddenly it all made sense as to all the returning women. Simon was rutting against Mark, the friction caused by both of their clothed erections was toe curling. 

“Fuck.” Renton gasped as Simon lifted his legs over his shoulder,   
“Rents, can I?” SickBoy asked, like a child asking for something from the store, his hands going to the front of Mark’s pants.   
The ginger blushed and looked away from Simon’s gaze, embarrassment getting the better of him, “Aye, dae it.” He nodded.

SickBoy needed no further encouragement, making quick work of Mark’s pants. Mark didn’t know pants could be removed so fast, then again, SickBoy was a natural. Simon had seen Mark’s cock prior but it didn’t seem to make him any less squeamish about being seen now. 

Renton blushed deeply and avoided the blond’s gaze from above him, “Hmmm, Mark, Mark, Mark.” Simon tisked, grabbed the ginger’s face and turned him to make eye contact with the blond, “No like yew tae be sae shy.” He teased. Mark only managed out a whimper in response as Simon’s touch made his legs grow shakey with need; Mark was needy.

Their eye contact was once again regained, much to Simon’s liking. SickBoy slipped his fingers up to Renton’s lips, his eyes growing lidded as Mark accepted the fingers into his mouth. Mark’s eyes shut, ginger eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks, as he sucked Simon’s fingers the best he knew how. 

SickBoy let out a groan at the him, “Ye’re a sight tae be seen, Rents.” He remarked lowly, his voice husky with desire. 

Mark whined in response and SickBoy took his fingers back, not breaking eye contact with Renton as his fingers traveled down to Mark’s ass. His middle finger, slick with spit, was gently caressing Mark’s entrance, teasing him. 

“Ready, RentBoy?” SickBoy inquired, a smug grin spread across his face and lidded eyes. 

If this were any other moment Mark would bicker with Simon about the usage of that nickname, but at the moment he was too needy to try. 

Mark nodded furiously, “Aye, Si.” he added, his voice a bit more enthusiastic as he’d hoped. 

Simon grinned wider and let his middle digit enter Renton, the pointer joining soon after.

Mark gripped the couch, panting at the strange intrusion, “Yer fingers are fuckin’ huge.” Mark gasped.  
Simon nipped at Mark’s neck, earning a yelp, “That’s no thae only thing that’s huge.” He chuckled.

Simon began to finger fuck Mark, watching the ginger squirm and whimper beneath him. Soon though, whimpers turned to moans and squirming became thrashing; Mark was loving it. SickBoy had a trick up his sleeve though and hooked his fingers, only taking a few experimental thrusts before he got it; Mark arched up, moaning loudly as Simon hit that little bundle of nerves. Mark was sweating at the sensation, twitching and whimpering, jutting his hips forward pitifully in an attempt to get Simon to do it again. 

“Si, dae that again.” Mark begged, SickBoy grinned at how quickly Mark had turned to putty in his hands.

Bam! Bam! Bam! SickBoy was fingering Mark’s ass with a fury, hooking his fingers, nailing the spot over and over. He was a stud, he picked up on these things almost naturally and Mark thanked whatever God gave him such a blessing. Yes, for once, Mark considered SickBoy a blessing. But now was the fun part, the part where SickBoy pulled his fingers out and began unfastening his belt. With the exiting of his fingers, Mark gave a little whine but Simon silenced him, 

“Dunnae worry, ken, Ah’ll fill ye back up in a second.” Renton’s cock ached at the prospect.

SickBoy once again showed off his talented ability to remove clothes at the speed of light, Mark watching him at his work. Renton would be lying if he said he didn’t love the sight of it and Simon wasn’t lying about his blessed appendage; Mark considered it to be quite large and even a bit intimidating. Simon returned with a small package of lube he’d obtained from his pockets and began pouring it over his cock. 

“Awright, Rents?” Simon inquires as he pulls the ginger’s legs back over his shoulders, grabbing Mark’s waist with one hand.   
Mark bit his lip, looking nervously at SickBoy’s cock and nodded, “Aye, Si, gih it tae us.”

It was all the consent he needed, taking the yes and slipping himself inside ever so slowly. 

SickBoy groaned deep in his throat, hanging his head as he entered the redhead, “Fuck’s sake, Mark.” He groaned, “Ye’re fuckin’ tight.”   
Mark whimpered in response.   
Both of them stayed still for a moment, SickBoy allowing Renton to adjust, “Aye, just breathe, Mark.” He spoke, supportively. 

Eventually Mark began to untense slightly and Simon made small thrusts to ease him into a steady pace.

Soon whimpers turn to pants and Mark is, once again, seeing SickBoy as a blessing. As the blond begins to pick up speed Mark feels his insides tingling, throbbing, on fire. Simon’s grabbing Mark’s hips tightly and he pulls Mark back as he thrusts into him, making Mark’s toes curl. Simon was grunting and growling as Mark reciprocated with moans and shouts; losing all composure as he gets absolutely reemed. He couldn’t control himself with Simon fucking into him, hitting his g-spot every time -- Bam! Bam! Bam! 

Mark can’t take it anymore, he’s coming close, “Si! Si! Am gonnae cum!” Mark cried out, toes curling as sweat dripped from his brow.   
Renton digs his nails into Simon’s back and arches up, “Si! Please! Ah wannae cum fer you!” He whined out, as SickBoy moved one of his hands to jerk Mark off in time with his breakneck pace.

Mark is crumbling, his insides tingling, his toes curling, he can only take so much. Bam! Bam! Bam! Simon fucks him like a well-oiled machine and Mark considers keeping Simon locked up in the bedroom all for himself. SickBoy was so deep inside him it was giving him an odd sensation in his lower stomach, making his knees feel weak. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Am cummin’, Simon! Ah’m fuckin’ cummin’!” Mark cried out

He was arching up into Simon, gripping onto him as if his life depended on it, cum gushing over SickBoy’s hand. 

Simon bows his head, “Fuck!” He growls

The blond fucking into Mark a few more times before burrying his face in the ginger’s neck, biting down hard, marking him. Renton let out a strangled moan as he felt SickBoy shoot his load deep inside him.

They shared an odd bit of eye contact after SickBoy pulled himself up from Mark’s neck. 

Mark swallowed hard, “Gih us a kiss, Si.” 

Simon’s pupils were so dilated Mark could hardly see any color in them, he was oddly beautiful. 

“Aye.” Simon whispered before delicately kissing Mark.

DING! DONG! Knock! Knock! Knock! 

“Pizza delivery!” 

Simon quickly withdrew himself from Mark who whined at the sudden emptiness. “Ah shite, Ah forgot aboot thae pizza!” Simon cried, going to dress himself. SickBoy took the wallet from Mark’s jeans before tossing them to Mark, “Ye’re payin’.” He grinned.

Mark sighed; SickBoy was no longer a blessing.


End file.
